Violane
Violane is GemCrust's interpretation of the fusion of Pearl and Sapphire. Appearance Violane has a tall and slim body with a wide chest, small waist, four arms, and long legs. She has light lavender skin with two lilac eyes with black pupils, a pointy nose, and full lips. Her hair is very light pink and is medium length, ranging from slightly messy to rather messy depending on the regeneration. Her top pair of arms connect to her shoulders while her bottom pair sprout from her waist, and they're all long and slim. Her gemstones are on her forehead and in the palm of her upper right hand and are light purple and white. Pre-regeneration (debut) She had more messy and voluminous hair, and she also wore a purple and dark purple shirt with a white short under it and a gray bow tie. She had white circular shoulder pads with matching long white gloves on her top pair of arms and shorter gloves on her lower pair of arms. Her midriff is dark purple with a short and rounded very light purple apron with a star-shaped dull lavender pocket, dark gray leggings, and dull violet ballet flats. Post-regeneration (current) She now has less messy and flatter hair, and she also now wears a dark purple blazer a small yellow star and lighter purple accents, a white shirt underneath, and a black tie. On all her hands she wears white gloves with a matching white apron that has a pocket that is shaped like an icy white star as well as very dark purple high waisted leggings with dull purple and pink kitten heels. Personality Violane is prim, proper eloquent and well spoken, she hates messy things, and enjoys cleaning and looking after Steven.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/162574574727/ Abilities Violane possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions * When fused with Ruby, they form Sardonyx. * When fused with Ice, they form Scorzalite. * When fused with Ruby and Ice, they form Laguna Agate. * When fused with Ruby and Amethyst, they form Alexandrite. * When fused with Ice and Lapis Lazuli, they form Pacific Opal. * When fused with Ice and Padparadscha Sapphire, they form Scorzalite. * When fused with Ruby, Amethyst, and Ice, they form Rainbow Fluorite. * When fused with Rose Quartz and Ice, they form Blue Lace Agate. * When fused with Ruby, Amethyst, and Rose Quartz, they form Obsidian (formerly Mystic Quartz). * When fused with Ruby, Amethyst, and Steven Universe, they form Obsidian. * When fused with Ruby, Amethyst, Ice, and Peridot, they form Galaxite. * When fused with Ruby, Amethyst, Rose Quartz, and Ice, they form Gaia Stone (formerly Blue Aura Quartz). * When fused with Ruby, Amethyst, Steven Universe, and Ice, they form Gaia Stone. * When fused with Ruby, Amethyst, Ice, and Heliodor, they form Titanite. * When fused with Ruby, Amethyst, Rose Quartz, Peridot, Jasper, Lapis Lazuli and Ice, they form Neptunite. * When fused with Ruby, Amethyst, Rose Quartz, Peridot, Jasper, Lapis Lazuli and Bismuth, they form Rainbow Obsidian. * When fused with Ruby, Amethyst, Rose Quartz, Peridot, Jasper, Lapis Lazuli, Ice, Coral, and Chrome Diopside, they form Champagne Aura Quartz. * When fused with Ruby, Amethyst, Rose Quartz, Peridot, Jasper, Lapis Lazuli, Ice, Marshallsussmanite, and Emerald, they form Cadmoindite. Skillset * Spear Proficiency: Being able to summon Pearl's spear, she knows how to wield it. Trivia * GemCrust based her off a maid.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/162561263242/ Gemology Gemstone Information * Its formula is CaMgSi2O6. * Violane's original name is violan, introduced in 1838 by August Breithaupt. ** In 1867, Thomas Allison Readwin, in Index to Mineralogy, misspelled the name with an "e" at the end. * It is violet to light blue, and a manganese-rich variety of diopside and "omphacite". Gemstones Gallery IMG 0717.jpg|Violane's original unfinished design. Violante Size.PNG|Violane's size comparison to her component Gems. References Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Sapphire Fusions Category:Pearl Fusions Category:Crystal Gems Category:Double Fusions Category:Gems Category:Fix Appearance Category:Interpretations